I'm Turning into  WHAT?
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When Arthur is attacked and left for dead, he never thought he would live but with a little help from a friend and magic he's life was changed.


**I'm Turning Into… WHAT?**

**A/N: this is a creaturefic.**

**I want to say thank you to both Allthingsmagical and dris for checking this for me**

**Uther is not evil and Ygraine did not dead in child birth and Merlin is just as powerful even more so since Mermaids are immune to magic**

**Summary: When Arthur is attacked and left for dead, he never thought he would live but with a little help from a friend and magic he's life was changed**

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

"You must be mistaken Gaius" Arthur yelled

"I'm sorry Sire but I only know what my books tell me"

"NO this can't be happening" Arthur stormed out

"Arthur stay near the water" Gaius yelled after his young prince

**3 DAY'S EALIER**

"Arthur, Son I need you to check out a beast problem in the forest" Uther said walking into his son chambers

Arthur just nodded from where he sat by his window

Arthur loved the forest, more importantly he loved a little lake not too far from Camelot

The lake was fully of life and the reason for that was magic and the Lady of The Lake

Freya

Arthur loved the free feeling he got while swimming in the enchanted lake

Freya was the only one who really knew Arthur and Arthur took any chance he could to go and spend time with his only true friend

"Of course father, I'll go right away" Arthur said turning to face his father

"Please take some knights so your mother and I don't worry" Uther said pulling his son into his arms

Uther hated sending his son out on missions, and was always afraid that one day he would lose his son

Over the years the king and Queen had come so close to losing Arthur that it had them constantly worried

"I will father, I promise" Arthur said returning his father's hug before walking out of his room and towards the court yard

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

It didn't take them long until they had found the beast and when they did Arthur wished they had not

Beast had kill all the knights Arthur had taken with him and was now walking towards where Arthur had been thrown

All Arthur could do was run, his sword forgotten and the only thing on his mind was keeping his promise to his parents to come home safe

When Arthur finally broke throw the tree he was surprised to find himself at Freya's lake, but before he could call her for help the beast attacked him

It sunk its yellow teeth into the soft flesh of Arthur's shoulder and bite right down to the bone

Arthur with the last of his strength yelled out Freya's name

The beast let go of Arthur as it screamed in pain before falling to the ground, Arthur saw a shadow of a person walking out of the water

"Freya" Arthur whispered before sir coming to blood lose

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

When Arthur had yelled for Freya, she had come but she was powerless against a Questing Beast

But she knew of one person who could help save her fallen prince

She just hoped Arthur was willing to pay the price

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Merlin had been swimming around a nearby river when he felt Freya call to him

Merlin didn't have anyone excepted for his parents and it was nice to have someone else to talk too

Merlin pushed his tail further so he could get the Freya faster; He knew how important it must be by the sound of her mental scream

"Freya, what's wrong?" Merlin asked

She looked so scared, so worried and Merlin would do anything to keep her safe

"Merlin, please save him" She begged

I turned to see what had her crying, only to find a Questing Beast attacking the most beautiful blond haired man I had ever seen

I used my magic to destroy the beast and swim over to the handsome man

"Please save Arthur" She begged

As I moved closer I could heard him whisper Freya's name before sir coming to the poison and the blood lose Questing Beast had inflicted on him

"Merlin please I have no one but the two of you" Freya begged

Merlin nodded his head

Merlin's legs appeared once he was out of the water and he took off running towards Arthur

Merlin remembered Freya talking about the handsome prince and could not believe he was standing over him at this moment in time

"Freya" He asked looking back at his friend

"I will tell him when he wakes. Please Merlin be quick" Freya was not only worried at the young prince but about Merlin as well

He has spent too long in the water that she fears it will make him sick if he is out of it for too long

Merlin leaned down and placed his lips on Arthur's

His eyes glowed gold and the wind around them picked up

"With this kiss I mate with you Arthur Pendragon" Merlin whispered

Arthur's body changed, his legs were replaced by a long Blue tail that matched his eyes before his legs returned

"It's done" Merlin whispered sounding weak

Merlin got up only to fall down, the spell had taking a lot out of him and his body was not so use to being on dry land

Freya helped Merlin to the water before he started to have trouble breathing

"Make sure he returns in two days' time or we will both die" Merlin told Freya as the water filled his lungs and refreshed his body

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

When Arthur woke the next morning he found himself in his room and not dying alone in the forest

"Son?" Arthur weakly turned his head to see his parents sitting by his bed side

"I'm Sorry" Arthur whispered knowing the pain it coursed them to see him like this

Gaius had managed to get both Uther and Ygraine out of Arthur's chambers

"You're very luck Arthur that the beast did not bit you"

Gaius had found the beast in question after Gwaine and Lancealot had brought Arthur back and he could not believe the Questing Beast had not bitten Arthur

"What? Gaius it did" Arthur whispered trying to show Gaius the bite mark on his shoulder

"Arthur if it had bitten you, you would have died. Sire there is no cure" Gaius was starting to worry now

If somehow Arthur had been healed Gaius knew that there would have to be some kind of price

And just what magical creature was powerful enough to heal a Questing Beast bite

After all the world they lived in had a balance, the old ways anyway had a way of biting the user back

A life for a life

_Just who was going to die in order for Arthur to live_ Thought Gaius

"But I felt it Gaius, How?" Arthur asked confused

Arthur started to feel as his throat was about to dry out

"Can I have some water please Gaius, I can hardly speak" Arthur whispered

He found it easier on his sore throat

"Of Course Arthur" Gaius rushed to get the young prince his drink

Gaius noticed that when Arthur had finished his third cup of water, that while drinking his eyes were glowing a bright blue

And he had only seen this once in his long life

"Thank you Gaius, I've been so thirsty" Arthur said his throat feeling so much better

"You're welcome Sire" Gaius replied

Gaius let Ygraine come back and sit with her son, but told her to call him if anything weird where to happen

Gaius headed to his room, he need to find out how the young prince was a live and just what he might become

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Gaius stared at the book he was reading unable to believe just what he had read

It was possible; the old ways had different rules for these creatures

Could it be possible that somehow Arthur was found by one of these creatures while the Questing Beast had attacked?

Gaius need to know what had happened in order to understand what need to be done

Gaius was pulled out of this thoughts be a knocking on his door

"Enter"

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

King Uther Pendragon had seen many things in his life, but never had he seen his son, drink so much water, the poor king was afraid his son would burst

"Son, maybe you should stop now" Ygraine said worried

"Mother I'm still thirsty" Arthur replied

Arthur's eyes had been glowing while he was drinking and Uther had begun the realize Magic had a hand in all this

Uther had to wonder if it was for the good of Camelot or for its down fall

Gaius walked into Arthur's chambers and was shocked to find the young prince drinking again

"Gaius, you need to tell us you can help him" Uther pleaded

Gaius looked at the young prince

"Arthur, can you tell me what you remember of the attack?" Gaius asked

"Umm I ran, I remember knowing I had to get home. I ended up near a lake. Umm the beast bite me… there was this shadow coming out of the water. That's all I remember Gaius" Arthur said a little confused

"A shadow? Did it come out of the water, Arthur it is important, did it come from the water?" Gaius said franticly

Arthur tried to remember but all he remembered was a shadow walking out of the water

"I think he walked out of the water" Arthur said unsure

"Gaius, please tell us what this all means?" Uther asked his old friend

Gaius looked at his king and his Queen before turning to look at his prince once again

"I have reason to believe that Arthur was saved by a merperson and as a result Arthur is slowly becoming one himself" Gaius informed them

"What?" Uther yelled

Ygraine pulled her son into her arms and hugged him tight

Arthur just looked at Gaius as if the old man had gone mad

"When Arthur told me, he was bitten by the Questing beast I look up all ways that could save the person's life and there was only two" Gaius said slowly

"Two ways?" Ygraine spoke for the first time

"Yes, as you know the questing Beast is of the old religion and the only way is a life for a life." Gaius said

"And the other?" Uther asked

Uther had not been told of any sudden death so either the person who saved his son offered their life or it was the other option

"The old ways have very different rules for Merpeople as they immune to magic as there whole body is magic, if a merperson comes across someone dying from magic or not they can chose to save the person or let them die" Gaius said

Everyone looked at Gaius a little unsure

"Since Merpeople don't really come on land their hearts grow just as cold as the sea. But they are moved by people, if someone begged the merperson would be moved to save that live" Gaius finished

"So my son is becoming a Merman?" Uther asked shocked

"Yes, but people saved by Merpeople don't change" Gaius replied

"Then why me?" Arthur asked

"Because of the Questing beast Sire, the beast is very strong very old magic the only way this merperson could save you was by binding your souls, and the only way to do that was if you became part Mermen." Gaius said

"You're wrong" Arthur said

"Arthur, you need to listen to me, if you don't stay near water you and the merperson that saved you will die, as if that happens Merpeople will be less incline to save anyone even if they beg" Gaius said worried for the life of not one but two strong souls

"NO" Arthur yelled

Arthur could not believe what he was hearing

"You must be mistaken Gaius" Arthur yelled

"I'm sorry Sire but I only know what my books tell me"

"NO this can't be happening" Arthur stormed out

"Arthur stay near the water" Gaius yelled after his young prince

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Arthur had ran all the way to Freya's lake, he needed someone to tell him Gaius had been lying to him

When he broke throw the tree he started to scream Freya's name as loud as he could

Merlin was hanging around the lake waiting for his mate to return

He could hear the fear in his mate's voice as he swim closer

"Arthur?" Merlin asked worried

Arthur turned to look at the man swimming up to him

"Who are you?" Arthur asked

Hoping that there were legs under the water and not a tail

"I am Merlin, I saved you" Merlin answered

Arthur started to shake his head; he did not want to believe it was true

"NO, I don't want to be like you" Arthur shouted before he ran off ignoring the yelling of his name

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Arthur had made it back to Camelot just in time for sunset

He was feeling weak and in need of a few glasses of water

"Arthur" Came a whispered word from behind him

Arthur turned sword ready but when he saw the raven hair man had followed he was shocked

"Arthur" Merlin said again before passing out

Arthur watched as he fell to the ground, before running toward the fallen man

Arthur picked up Merlin and took off running towards Gaius

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Gaius looked up from what he was reading when Arthur burst throw the door carrying a raven haired man that looked to pale for his own good

"Gaius, you have to help him" Arthur said placing Merlin down on the table

Gaius looked over the pale young man, only to find that he was dealing with a Merman that had been out of the water to long

"How long has he been out of the water?" Gaius asked

Arthur looked up at Gaius

"I don't know, he ran after me. I was… scared" Arthur said ashamed

"That's ok son, let's just get him into some water" Gaius said softly

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Gaius placed the merman in the bath tub that the servant had filled with cold water

Arthur watched a life come back to Merlin's face

But they both were shocked when as soon as he touched the water, Merlin's legs vanished and a long blue tail with gold strips appeared

"Wow, it's one of life wonders to see a merperson" Gaius told Arthur

Arthur slowly brought his hand up and placed it on the other man's hand

"I'm sorry I ran" Arthur whispered

"He will wake up soon, just make sure he stays in the water" Gaius ordered Arthur

"I will" Arthur said smiling at the other man

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Merlin woke up when he felt someone holding his hand

Merlin blinked his eyes open and looked at Arthur's blue eyes

"I'm Sorry" Arthur said

"It's OK, you were afraid. This is all new" Merlin smiled

Arthur smiled and ran his hand down Merlin's tail coursing Merlin to purr

"You like that don't you" Arthur smiled

Since Merlin had been a sleep, Arthur had given into the feeling that had grown when he saw Merlin fall to the ground

"When will I change?" Arthur had to know the answer

"Soon, we need to get back to our lake" Merlin replied

Arthur got up and walked over to the bed, he could still see Merlin in the tub as he sat down

"I can't leave Merlin, I'm the crown Prince, and I'm needed here" Arthur said

"Arthur we will die if we stay out of the water to long" Merlin told Arthur

"Well maybe Gaius can find something for us" Arthur said trying to come up with something

Merlin looked at Arthur

"Arthur, I need to get back, I can't stay here" Merlin said running his hands through the water

"Well your just going to have to deal" Arthur yelled storming out and running off to find Gaius

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Ygraine had walked into Arthur's room wanting to see her son was OK, only to find Merlin in his place

"Oh, Hello?" She smiled

Merlin looked up when he heard a kind caring voice

"Hello" Merlin replied

Ygraine was in awe at the sight of Merlin, Gaius had inform both her and Uther about the Merman and how it's was a wonder to see him change

"Was it you that saved my son?" Ygraine could not help but ask

Merlin placed his hand on the side of the tub and nodded

Ygraine walked closer to Merlin

"Thank you" Ygraine smiled as she sat down on her son's bed

"You're welcome"

Merlin started to blush when Ygraine had not looked away from his tail; it was embarrassing being naked in front of your mate's mother

"Umm"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm just… Gaius was right it is a wonder to see a merman" Ygraine apologised

Before Merlin could answer Uther had entered the room looking for his wife

"Oh My"

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Arthur walked into Gaius's chambers to find the old man with his head in a book

"Gaius?" Arthur said coming into the room

Gaius looked up and the young prince

"Arthur, what's that matter?"

"Can you find a way of keeping me and Merlin in Camelot" Arthur asked in a rush

Gaius looked a little unsure, yes he could find something but Mermen were meant for the water and they get very angry if they are staved of it for too long

"Arthur, Merlin needs the water."

"There has to be something, Camelot needs me here and I need Merlin" Arthur said trying not to let his tears fall

Things had been too much for the young prince in the past 3 days and it was becoming too much

"I'll try Arthur, but you need to understand that there might not any other way"

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

When Arthur walked into his room later that day he found his mother sitting by the tub talking and laughing with Merlin

"Son" Arthur turned to see his father nod towards the still open doors of his bed room

Arthur followed his father

"Father is everything alright" Arthur asked worried

"Yes son, I just wanted to let you know that you can go with Merlin if you wish it" Uther said smiling at his son

Once Uther had gotten over his shock at the sight of Merlin, he able to find out just how wonderful the boy was

"I know Father, but I want to stay in Camelot, I just need to find a way of keeping us alive" Arthur informed his father

"We'll think of something I promise son"

They both walked back into Arthur's room to find Ygraine laughing at a magic trick Merlin was doing

"You are a very surprised boy Merlin, My son is so lick to have you" Ygraine smiled

"Thank you Ygraine" Merlin said returning the smile

"My dear, why don't we leave these boys to get to know one another" Uther said trying to get his wife away from her new Friend

"Oh Shh Uther, we're having fun aren't we Merlin" Ygraine asked

Merlin smiled and nodded his head

Ygraine reminded he of his mother and he already loved the kind Queen

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

It took a whole another hour before Uther was able to pull his wife way from the merman living in his son's tub, but Uther was so happy so see his wife laugh and smile and just having a good time that he did not want to take her away

Once they had gone those Arthur sat by the tub looking a little lost

"You know even if you find a way we would have to go to Lake eventually, it would be mean to leave Freya all by herself" Merlin told Arthur

"I know, I'm just trying to do the best for Camelot, when Camelot know longer needs me, needs us we can return to our Lake and swim forever in peace" Arthur said taking Merlin's hand in his

While at Gaius's Arthur had read up on all things Merpeople and found them to be an immortal breed

"Maybe you need a pool in Camelot" Merlin joked

But Arthur took it to heart, maybe that is what they needed, if by some how they were able to build of pool in the castle then they could fill it with water from Freya's Lake so she could play with them

Arthur also learned that Merpeople while in the water were very playful almost like children

Arthur could stay in the water and only come out when needed, if there was a war he would have to be out of the water for a long time so if Gaius found something he could use that

_It could work_ Arthur thought

"What has you thinking so hard about?" Merlin asked

"A pool" Arthur said smiling

Merlin just laughed and Arthur found himself to feel lighter just be hearing that sound, without thinking about his actions Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin's joyful lips

Merlin returned it without a second thought

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Uther and Gaius had thought Arthur had lost his mind and had a servant bring another bath to Arthur's room and fill it with cold

Ygraine thought the idea was wonderful, she loved going for a swim with Uther when they had been young, and a few time when Arthur was small

Ygraine smiled at the idea of swimming with her son and Merlin, she imagined all the fun they could have

"That a wonderful Idea sweetheart" Ygraine said pulling her son into a hug

"Ygraine, My Love?" Uther stopped when he saw the look his wife was giving him instead he agreed to help make a swimming pool inside his castle where only Arthur, Merlin and they know about.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered

Arthur turned to his love, and smiled before walking over and picking him up and placing him back in the fresh cold water in the tub

Merlin had asked to be human while they talked and Arthur said it was a good idea, so the water could be freshen up and replaced

Once again they were all in awe at Merlin's transformation from man to Merman and it took them a little time to regain control over themselves

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's lips before walking to the table and getting a glass of cold water

"You should get in the water Arthur, your be amazed at what you look like" Merlin winked

"Later" Arthur replied

Arthur wanted to put it off as much as possible but he now his time was coming to an end

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

A few days later Arthur was out training with his knight when he passed out

Gwaine and Percival quickly took him to Gaius, who called the king and Queen and Uther took their son back to his and into the second tub filled with fresh water Ygraine had asked a servant to do

They water as Arthur's legs turned into a long blue tail that matched his eyes

"Amazing right?" Merlin asked watching the King and Queen

"That it is" Uther replied

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

Uther had found a part of the castle that no one ever goes and with the help of Merlin's magic they had a swimming pool built and ready in less than three days

Freya was so happy to see her friends again that he didn't care where she was as long as she was not alone

Ygraine was over joyed at the finished product that once Merlin and Arthur were inside she almost dragged Uther in with her

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

A few weeks later Ygraine had gone off to find her son.

She enjoyed swimming with them and talking to Freya, it warmed her heart just by being around them

When she unlocked the door to the entrance of the swimming pool she smiled to herself as she walked into the room and closed and locked the door behind her

It was Uther's idea to keep the doors locked so No one could find Arthur and Merlin in their private moments

They all had a key and the door could be opened from the inside as well so that they would not be locked in

Ygraine was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of laughter

As she got closer, she watched as Arthur, Merlin and Freya played in the water

They were having a little water fight and it seem Freya was winning

"I win" Freya scream with joy

Merlin drive down into the water before jumping up into the air and driving back in slashing water every where

Ygraine laughed at some of the water hit her, she mover over and changed into her swim where before joining the others.

"I think us girls can bet them Freya"

**(MERLIN & ARTHUR)**

As the years went on, know found out about the Arthur and Merlin and when the king was too old and too weak to rule any more, Arthur took over with the help of his husband

Gaius had found a poison that could get a merman human for long but they had to be in the water before the 4 days were up

When Ygraine and Uther both took their last and finally rest, Arthur and Merlin took their bodies to Freya's lake and guided them to Avalon

Arthur had faces many enemies in his time, but saying a last good bye was more painfully then anything

And when Camelot know longer needed Arthur and Merlin they returned to their lake to live out the rest of their long lives' in peace

**THE END**

**Please review and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
